One well known organization of CCD area image sensors is the frame or field transfer organization. In this arrangement, charge transfer channels run in vertical directions. Separating each transfer channel is a channel stop which confines charge collected to the transfer channels and prevents charge leakage into adjacent channels. Channel stops are provided by thick field oxides and also by diffusion or implants in the substrate. Each transfer channel has a plurality of resolution cells. Each resolution cell is defined by a plurality of closely spaced, independent electrodes. An independent electrode is one which is separately addressable. So for example a three-phase CCD has three independent electrodes per cell, and a four-phase CCD has four independent electrodes per cell. Each electrode is formed on an insulator which overlays a substrate. The electrodes can be made from transparent polysilicon or metal conductors. As is well known in applications where an image is sampled and displayed on a T.V., there are two fields for each frame. During the first field a potential is applied to at least one electrode of each resolution cell and a depletion region or well is formed under it. Photocharge collected in the well is a function of scene brightness level. The photocharge is then read out and converted to voltage signals which are used to produce an image. During the next field, a depletion region is formed under another electrode of each resolution cell thereby vertically shifting the integration site for each resolution cell for the second field. This "virtual" interlacing effectively increases vertical resolution without substantially modifying the vertical modulation transfer function (MTF). This approach is widely used but suffers from the shortcoming that horizontal resolution is not improved. One way to improve horizontal resolution is to increase the number of resolution cells per unit length in the horizontal dimension. This approach increases complexity and reduces the yield of area image sensors thereby increasing their cost. Also, between fields of a frame, the area image sensor can be moved horizontally relative to an object scene to increase horizontal resolution.